Net 25
Net 25 is a Philippine terrestrial/cable television network owned and operated by Eagle Broadcasting Corporation, which also owns the radio stations DZEC Radyo Agila and Pinas FM 95.5. The network is named for its flagship station in Metro Manila, DZEC-TV, which is carried on UHF channel 25 on terrestrial TV, and has carried by major cable operators in the country. The channel is known for its current slogan, Dito na 'ko! This station studios are located at #25 Central Ave., New Era, Quezon City. Net 25 reaches TV audiences on the Eastern and Pacific coasts, United States, Alaska and Hawaii and the whole of Asia including Singapore, Japan, Hong Kong, Macau (in Portuguese), Taiwan, China as well as Australia, New Zealand, the UK, Turkey, France, Spain, Italy, Greece, Germany, Monaco, Switzerland, Iceland, Denmark, Norway, Finland, Sweden and the entire continent of Europe. Net 25 is now the proud member of the Kapisanan ng mga Brodkaster ng Pilipinas (KBP) History Before Net 25 was launched on April 23, 2000, the station was previously owned by ACWS-United Broadcasting Network (now owned by Manila Broadcasting Company that airs DZRH). Under the name UltraVision 25, the station started its broadcast operations on July 27, 1999. On April 23, 2000 it was bought by Eagle Broadcasting Corporation and was officially launched in a multimedia exhibit dubbed Destination: PLANET 25. In late April 2001, NET 25 was the only station airing live coverage of the Pro-Estrada Rally (also known as EDSA III). That rally ended in a failed siege of the Malacañang Presidential Palace on May 1, 2001. When NET 25 became known for blow-by-blow accounts of Philippine Events, NET 25 was the home to DZEC programs such as Agila Reports, Liwanagin Natin and Con Todos Recados as well as Captured, Newsbeat, I-Balita, Net 25 Report Daytime, Net 25 Report Primetime, Net 25 Report Weekend Edition and World Report. Capable of 120 kilowatts of transmitter power (for a total of 7,896 kilowatts ERP), NET 25 boasts of the Philippines' first trilon TV tower that rises to 907 feet above sea level. A state-of-the-art JAMPRO 48-panel antenna and two 60 kW ACRODYNE transmitters complete the tower package. NET 25 also has studios and editing suites for in-house and post-productions. As of October 22, 2011, Net 25 is now become the #1 UHF television network behind the UHF competitors like UNTV remains the leader UHF station in public service. Net 25 upgrades into its new look last January 4, 2014. Live-streaming features of Net 25 (and its radio station DZEC and Pinas FM) returned last January 2, 2014 after a 5 year hiatus. Net 25 turned into a mass-based UHF television network as the Kabuhay network aiming to a mass audience with the growth of cable television and internet subscribers in order to get more viewing options for the masses. On July 27, 2014, Net 25 was the official broadcaster of the Iglesia ni Cristo's 100th Centennial anniversary held in the Philippine Arena, Ciudad de Victoria, Bocaue, Bulacan. On May 6, 2018, Net 25 was an official TV network of the INC's Worldwide Walk to Fight Poverty held in Manila, Philippines. Digital television Net 25 with the help of GEMNET, had the first digital and full HD coverage of the 2010 Philippine elections via the ISDB-T system through their sister station's frequency, Channel 49. It also offered real-time election results from via datacasting. However, the coverage is only available in some areas in the Philippines.http://www.net-25.com/homepage_video_the%20nation%20decide.html Test digital broadcasts are still being done by the station by simulcasting their evening news program Mata ng Agila through Channel 49. Slogans NET25 Programming 'General Programming' With its initial partnership with TechTV, NET 25 has become a television station devoted to information technology. It carries programs like Fresh Gear, Extended Play, NET Café, Next Step, Computer Chronicle and Audio File. Its station-produced program Convergence is the consistent No. 1 IT show in the Philippines. NET 25 also shows religious programs of the Iglesia Ni Cristo, such as Ang Tamang Daan and Ang Mga Nagsialis sa Samahang Ang Dating Daan which rebukes and debates claims made towards the Iglesia ni Cristo by UNTV-37 TV programs Ang Dating Daan and Itanong Mo Kay Soriano hosted by Eliseo Soriano of the religious group Ang Dating Daan. NET 25 also features shows from DW-TV Germany. In November 2011, together with the change of slogan to Dito na 'ko! ''(I'm here!) and the new advertising branding as The Kabuhay Network, NET 25 has created two new departments, Integrated News and Public Service (headed by Emil Apostol and Ellaine Fuentes) and Entertainment TV (headed by Elson Montalbo). 'Net-25 programs' Milestones 'Anak TV Seal' The Southeast Foundation for Children's Television awarded NET 25's ''Ocean Girl a special citation called the ANAK TV Seal. It is an award of good housekeeping that is bestowed on TV programs deemed by the public as worthy of support by Filipino families and of patronage by education, business and religious sectors. Competing with the three largest TV networks, namely, ABS-CBN, TV5 and GMA with eight awards each, NET 25 was awarded with seven awards of the ANAK TV Seal in 2002. The winning TV shows are Zoboomafoo, Pilot Guides, Convergence, Our House, Ocean Girl, The New Yankee Workshop and House Calls. Net 25 stations Nationwide See also *Eagle Broadcasting Corporation References External links *Net-25's new Official Website *Net-25 Official Official Facebook Fanpage Category:Iglesia Ni Cristo Net 25 Category:Philippine television networks Category:Television channels and stations established in 1999 Category:Television networks